Paper Sergio
Paper Sergio is a project that features Sergio in a Paper Mario-styled adventure. Plot One day, Sergio, Jorge and Marta travel to the Dreamy Lands, a place famous for being presumably the place where the Goddess of Dreams, Onirica, appeared in the human realm for the first time. However, while they're visiting the Town of Apparition, Alfonso shows up in his new fortress which is powered by a new energy source. Sergio goes off to fight him, but is easily defeated by Alfonso's new power. Sergio wakes up in a strange place and, suddenly, the goddess Onirica appears in front of him. She explains him that Alfonso had taken all the Nghtmares that she had been secluding for years and using them to cause havoc across the Dreamy Lands. The only way to counter this power is to find the seven Big Dream Sprites, which are in several places of the continent. After Onirica gives him a map, Sergio then finds himself in a bed while Jorge and Marta were watching him concerned. They tell him they found him unconscious after he was blasted away from Alfonso's fortress and they put him on that bed so he could rest. Sergio then notices he keeps the map that Onirica gave him. According to a priest that was also watching over him tells Sergio that the map he holds is the map of the Dreamy Lands and that he must use it to find the Big Dream Sprites. Sergio then sets off to find the first one, when he suddenly finds a Lakitu that has been studying the land for a long time, but is afraid to expand his field of search because he's afraid of monsters that have started to roam the land. Sergio accepts to go alongside him and thus he finds his first partner. Characters Main characters * Sergio * A tech-savvy Lakitu. He can give descriptions of locations and NPCs * A female P-Balloonian. She can inflate herself and allow Sergio to bounce on her and reach high areas * An armored warrior. He can use his massive shield to push heavy blocks * A rowdy Chain Chomp. Sergio can use him as a grappling hook to reach far areas and even swing on certain structures Secondary characters * Jorge * Marta * Onirica Enemy characters * Alfonso * Nightmare Creations - Monsters created by Alfonso's new power that are attacking several locations of the Dreamy Lands Gameplay The gameplay is similar to how it looks in the Paper Mario series. In the overworld, Sergio can run, jump, hit things with his wrench and use the action of his current partner. Enemies roam freely in the overworld and Sergio must hit them before they do to get himself the first strike. The battles are also turn-based like in Paper Mario. Sergio can stomp enemies or hit them with his wrench. He can also use items and even special attacks that are unlocked after he finds Big Dream Sprites. Sergio's partners have different abilites that vary depending on the character, but most of them cost FP, which can be replenished with the appropiate items. Sergio and his partner have their own HP amounts. If Sergio's HP reaches 0, it's Game Over, but if a partner is knocked out, Sergio can easily swap them for an active partner. A good way to become more efficient in battle apart from leveling up is by making Sergio and his partners equip Badges. These cost a certain amount of BP, whose maximum can increase as Sergio levels up. Badges have different effects, such as making Sergio learn new attacks for his jump or wrench, be able to dodge attacks easier or slowly recover HP. Sergio's partners During the story, Sergio will become friends with many different people from the lands. These partners will offer their abilities to aid Sergio in battle and the overworld. Every partner only knows two attacks when they're first recruited, but with enough Shine Sprites, they can level up and learn two more attacks. Category:Projects Category:Original projects